


Mouth Flower

by discountghost



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blow Jobs, Cop!Wooyoung, Florist!San, It's sex in a police cruiser, M/M, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, but we clearly see how that went, cawllection, thigh riding, this was supposed to be posted for Halloween hence the haunted house thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: Everyone has a different means of comfort, some...slightly different from others.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 15
Kudos: 140





	Mouth Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petrovacharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrovacharm/gifts).

> am i gremlin now? aM I???

Wooyoung is pretty sure that it’s just some asshole kids playing a prank for Halloween. But the man is in hysterics and seems inconsolable. He looks small in a too-large sweater, crouching down beside Wooyoung at the curb. The yowling has stopped a few minutes back but he’s still covering his ears. Yunho has dutifully volunteered to check it out — cheerful smile not doing much to placate the caller. 

“Can I get your name?” He’s tried this before, but that was while the other was in a fit of hysterics. 

“San.” It’s the clearest thing he’s heard the other say, and he takes it as a sign. 

“I’m Wooyoung. The officer that went inside is Yunho. You live alone?”

“Y-yeah. I just have a dog.”

“That’s not alone.” Wooyoung grins as San looks up, visibly calmer now. 

“Shiber.” He doesn’t get to ask his next question as the other startles. He isn’t as disturbed by knocked over bottles as the man is, turning his attention to the alley almost begrudgingly. 

Yunho still hasn’t emerged from the store. The lights are on, illuminating the cursive of the store’s name on the window. The flowers leave him with a sense of peace, softly colored and arranged behind the store name as a background. 

“You own this place?”

San seems to latch onto the distraction, though not completely. “Inherited. It was my grandmother’s.” He absently gnaws at the end of his sweater, knuckles pressed against his top lip. His gaze darts up to Woo and he retracts his hand as if he’s been burned, sticking them between his legs and pressing his thighs closed around them. “S-she retired and gave it to me.”

“That’s cool. Guess she was grooming you to be the next owner, huh?”

San smiles, but it drops quickly. He fidgets for a moment before looking back up at the officer. “You said that it might be some kids. Why didn’t Shiber bark?”

“Uh…” Wooyoung doesn’t have an immediate answer for that, and San’s eyes mist with tears again.  _ Fuck _ . This was supposed to be a simple call, but he’s seeing now that it’s not as simple as it should be. The black-haired man is still looking at him, teary-eyed. “Is there anything I can do to calm you down? Make you feel relaxed? We can go sit in the cruiser if that makes you feel safer.”

The other considers the offer, curling in on himself further. It makes him look so much smaller and Wooyoung wants to coo. It’s been at the back of his mind since they first pulled up. Blonde hair a nest on his head and leg on display. Any other circumstance and he’d have flirted up a storm. But he can’t because of the other freaking out, and it’s basic human decency to  _ not _ flirt with someone close to hysterics.

After what feels like an eternity, San speaks. He doesn’t look Woo in the eyes, fingering worrying at the draping neckline of his sweater. “I need something to suck on.” He’s blushing so hard, Woo thinks it might be a full-body blush. His skin is red where he can see it from his sweater.

He considers it. Or, well, his mind goes to a very pointed place and he scolds himself for it. This is  _ technically _ part of his job; protect and serve, right? Swallowing, he scoots closer to the other carefully, slowly. “Alright.”

San’s head whips towards Woo, eyes wide. Had he not thought the other would go through with it? “We can go into the car. Hand sanitizer and all that.” The other only nods and follows after Wooyoung.

Once inside, he digs through the glove compartment for the hand sanitizer he keeps in there, wasting no time to slather it on his hands when he finds it. San has slid into the back of the cruiser, legs pressed to his chest. Woo feels something coil in the pit of his stomach and his uniform is suddenly more uncomfortable than it usually is. Joining San back there, cool seat against his hand, he shuts the door and turns to the other.

He’s bashful but eager for the relief. His mouth is open even before Woo offers up his pointer and middle finger. The officer hesitates until he feels San’s hands tentatively wrap around his and bring it into the warmth of his mouth. Wooyoung shudders as the other moans softly around his fingers, shoulders sagging as he leans against the backrest of the seat. It’s  _ not _ anything sexual, certainly not when the man sucks his fingers deeper into his mouth. 

They remain like this for a few moments, Wooyoung unable to take his eyes off the other. San’s eyelashes are, he notes out of distraction, pretty when they fan over his cheek. With his eyes closed, San looks infinitely more at peace than he did before. He doesn’t fully understand how this works to soothe the other, but it’s doing  _ something _ . San rocks forward, Wooyoung’s fingers sinking further into his mouth and the officer fidgets. San doesn’t seem to notice but lets out a little hum of content that Wooyoung feels travel up his arm. 

It doesn’t help that he can feel the warmth of spit trailing down his fingers to his palm. It collects at the corners of San’s mouth and it’s in this moment that his mind notes that the other isn’t even sucking his fingers yet. Not really. They’ve just been sitting in San’s mouth, heavy on his tongue. But the other seems to realize this as well, because he feels the first pull of the other sucking him in, further into his mouth. He’s kind of worried he might end up gagging the man, but it’s a worry he soon forgets as San sucks in earnest.

It’s supposed to just be a method of comforting the man. Nothing more. That was  _ it _ . But then the other moans again, needy and yearning. And now he’s not so sure. Entranced, he can do nothing more than watch as he clutches at Wooyoung’s hand for dear life. He dares to reach out to part the blonde fringe covering the other’s eyes. He feels like someone has taken a mallet to his gut at the sight, and San makes it worse by scooting forward.

Both startle at the knock at the window, San’s eyes flying open. His teeth graze the tops of Wooyoung’s fingers as he draws back. The spell of the moment has been broken, but San is doing better than when they started.

“Hey, it’s all clear in there.” Yunho’s brows furrow as he glanced back at the shop. “There’s a broken back window, but I found a ball, so I think some kids might have hit it with that.”

“Good to know.” Wooyoung hopes his voice is steady.

San curls into himself a little, wiping his mouth with the sleeves of his sweater. He glances up at Wooyoung but says nothing. Not that there  _ is _ much to say about what just happened. A simple “thanks” is uttered before he slips out the other way.

“If anything else comes up, let us know, alright?” Maybe Woo’s chest constricts a bit when the other smiles, the first he’s seen of the night. He’s got  _ dimples! _

“I will! Thank you, and sorry...for getting you all the way out here for nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing, and it’s no problem. Have a good night, San.”

The florist gives him a wave, turning to look back at his home. He can’t see the man’s expression, but there’s a hesitation in his step as he walks away. Yunho doesn’t remark on what he saw — if he saw anything — and they make the rest of their round with no incidents.

Honestly speaking, he doesn’t think he’ll ever see San again. Not in any coincidental capacity, at least. He has plans to pay the florist a visit on a clear Friday morning, but he doesn’t have to. Not when San walks into the station, escorted in by their youngest, Jongho. Next to the bulkier man, San seems a lot slighter. Slender. Certainly softer. He watches the man’s gaze sweep over the precinct floor before they land on Wooyoung and his face explodes with a certain brightness.

“Did you get an admirer or did you finally hire someone to pretend to be your boyfriend?” The mood is only slightly ruined by Yeosang opening his mouth, but he doesn’t pay it much attention. He shoots the other a glare before beaming at San. 

“Hi.” It’s said shyly, sweetly even. “I’m sorry for just showing up, but I, uh, wanted to thank you for coming the other night.”

He can feel Yeosang’s eyes boring into the back of his head. A demand for an explanation would be coming later. But he continues to smile, seemingly unperturbed. “Hey, it’s fine! Just doing my job!”

“Yeah, but…” San’s cheeks color, almost as pink as a few of the flowers tucked into the bouquet. “You...went a little above what was expected of you.”

“Not at all! I’ve been asked to do a lot of things in the line of duty.”

He watches San fidget, fingers struggling against the sleeve of yet another too big sweater. He’s drowning in this one, too. But it’s not slipping off his shoulder like the one from the night they met. San takes a breath, tries to what he means again. “I mean — in the car...I shouldn’t have asked that of you.”

“Hey, it’s totally fine. I’m serious. You don’t have to apologize.” Wooyoung doesn’t want this cycle of apologies to continue. “Those for me?”

“Oh, yeah, they are.” San smiles again, dimples on display again and he has to fight not to coo.

“It’s lovely. Not sure it’ll fit in my locker, but I’ll figure something out.”

It’s a quiet moment, not quite awkward, that follows the florist handing the officer the bouquet. Their fingers brush and Wooyoung is reminded of the other’s hands wrapped around his as the man sucked on his fingers in the back of his squad car. He swallows and tries not to stare at the man’s mouth. Hard to do, considering how nice it is.

Wooyoung hears the words leave his mouth before he really thinks it through. “It wouldn’t be overstepping my boundaries if I asked you out for coffee, right?” He feels his heart drop to his stomach when San just blinks. He doesn’t regret it, though, when San’s smile widens, cheeks reddening once more.

“Not at all.”

It’s not...a regular arrangement, but Yeosang and Yunho both insist that he should consider his frequent coffee meet-ups as dating. “Courting,” as Yunho would put it. It’s not always four times a week, but it’s often enough that Wooyoung has developed a craving for hibiscus and coffee. Suddenly he can’t get through the day without it and he concedes that this might be him attempting to woo the other. Maybe.

They’re “volunteering” (“You owe me for that morning shift you ditched to be with your boyfriend”) as security for the annual haunted house when Wooyoung spots San. He doesn’t think he’d ever see the man coming to something like this, but he realizes he isn’t alone. Beside him is a broad-shouldered man he’s not seen before, smiling widely down at San. He says something Wooyoung can’t hear over the crowd and he watches in horror as San responds with what has to be one of his cute little giggles.

“Dude…” Yunho drops a hand on his shoulder. It feels like a ton of bricks on him.

Wooyoung says nothing. He’s not sure yet if he’s angry or devastated or both or maybe numb because it’s still not clicking. San had seemed  _ interested _ . They dance around it, but Wooyoung was so certain it wasn’t just gratitude that colored San’s cheeks when they met. He suspects that there may have even been instances when the other was pushing him to make a move — any move — and he’d flopped on them. Or had he been fooling himself?

It doesn’t matter, because he’s turning away and disappearing into the haunted house despite Yunho calling for him. The other’s voice is drowned out in the crowd and the prerecorded voices filtering through speakers that have seen better years. Something demonic welcomes him to hell and he can only think of how fitting it has to be. He skulks his way through a mirrored room and into a maze of mannequins, mindful of both fake and real screams. The recordings this year are good; the actors might be even a little better. He’ll have t let Hongjong know about this when the night is over.

A clown-faced actor hops out at him and he freezes. A hissed profanity leaves him and the actor cackles, resetting his scare point as the officer walks on — and right into San and his...companion.

“Wooyoung!” San seems pleasantly surprised and it’s like a kick to the shin, a knee-jerk reaction of a smile on his lips.

“Hey, San.” His gaze drifts over to the man beside him, smiling and happy. He tries to ignore the way San has himself wrapped around his arm. Not that he totally blames him for it; his bicep is probably close to the size of his face. “Didn’t think this was your scene.”

“It’s not, but Matthew wanted to come.” At his name, the man beside San gave a little way.

_ Matthew? _ Really? “Nice to meet you, Matthew.”

“Same to you. Been hearin’ a lot about you.” Matthew smirks, but his comment earns him a smack on the arm from a redfaced San. Their dynamic is friendly, easy; a weight lifts from him. But not all of it.

“You enjoying the house?”

Matthew blinks, glances at San. The weight comes back when the other man smiles, grin toothy and like the sweet boy next door that Wooyoung had fantasized about as a teenager. It’s a dangerous power he holds in that grin and he doesn’t want to think too much about the way San is looking at him. But it does disorient him when Matthew starts again. “Hey, you wouldn’t mind coming through the house with us, right? I think it would make San feel safer.”

Wooyoung wonders how he would make San feel safer than Matthew but he shrugs and nods because it’s an excuse to be near him. And he didn’t even have to come up with it himself. That’s a little suspicious, and he might be slightly on edge as he sidles up beside San.

They proceed through the haunted house, and Wooyoung dreads going further as his brain decides now is the time to remind him of what Hongjoong had said. That they were going to be mimicking some popular attraction and that was why people had to sign waivers this year. He sees San gnaw on his bottom lip as they progress. It’s only a moment, but it must be enough for the actors.

He’s not sure how much training they’ve been given, but they move like they’re seasoned. One actor dressed as a corpse does a weird contortion act to distract them, while another one in white makeup and a garish, bloody doctor costume snags Matthew. The trio is a screaming tangle of limbs, San and Wooyoung scrambling to hold onto the man. A third actor makes for San, hefting the smaller man up with ease and spouting off lines about a patient needing to calm down.

It’s another big man and San can only swing and kick his legs wildly. Wooyoung has seen fear in many forms, but he’s never seen it go through stages. San is, initially, preoccupied with Matthew being hauled away. He’s still clawing at the hands holding onto Matthew when he’s lifted off the floor. Doesn’t realize it’s happening until a second too late and Wooyoung can see it on his face as terror sinks in. His shriek isn’t loud enough to shatter glass, but it’s loud enough that he thinks someone outside could hear it.

San squirms in the other’s hold onto he’s restrained by two beefy arms around his torso. It’s the “ _ Wooyoung, ohmygod!” _ that’s got Wooyoung springing into action. San looks like he might throw up, hyperventilating now. The orderly actor has the good sense to let him go, but it’s only after they’ve been dragged into another room in the house. There’s a gurney in the room, and the orderly lays San down on it before booking it out of the room for his next reset. Wooyoung wonders how often he has to do that as he comes down from the high of the whole situation.

San isn’t doing so well. He’s in tears now, streaking his pretty face. He hiccups, gasps for air as he breathes too fast too hard. He doesn’t seem to register that he’s been let go until a minute or so of this, and Wooyoung murmuring at him. San latches onto the office like he’s his only hope, says as much, too.

“San, it’s over. He let you go.” It placates the other only a little bit and Wooyoung is reminded vividly of their first meeting. Still inconsolable. Wooyoung swallows as he looks around. He can’t spot any of the cameras that are supposed to be in the house, but he knows they’re there. “Let’s go outside. Can you walk?”

San nods, but when he actually tries, his legs are like jelly. Wooyoung is quick to catch him and they walk like a single being with four uncoordinated legs. Wooyoung  _ knows _ that there’s no element of excitement to this, but he can’t  _ not _ think about the fact that he might very well end up acting as a human pacifier of sorts. It’s the last thing he wants on his mind, given the other’s mental state, but that’s what it’s come to.

They make it out of the haunted house without much incident, Wooyoung warding off actors with a look and a flash of his badge. Yunho shoots him a concerned look as they pass, but is shrugged off just as easily. The cruiser seems farther away than it had been before, and he curses the fact that they had chosen the parking lot rather than pulling up on the side like a few others had done. The price he was paying for being an upstanding officer.

“San, you okay?”

The man whimpers but clings on tight like his life depends on it. It’s a good enough response as Wooyoung gets the backseat open and gentle maneuvers San inside. The other curls up once on the seat, shuddering but coming down from the highs of his panic. Which, if last time was anything to go by, is not going to last for very long. He shuts the door behind him as he squeezes in after the other.

“San? Can you look at me, babe?” Wooyoung winces when the other does look up at him, eyes wide.

“B-babe?”

“Sorry; it slipped.”

San sniffs, shakes his head. “It’s fine.”

The officer sighs, glad that the other is fine enough to talk. But he’s still shaking; the leather of the seat moves with him and the little squeaks the tired springs of the seat let out fill the cruiser. Wooyoung swallows thickly, mouth full of cotton. He knows what could help San, but he doesn’t want to broach the subject unless the other brings it up. He wonders if he should say anything at all, lips pressing together to keep him from speaking.

Blessedly, he doesn’t need to say anything. Not when San peers up at him again, gaze the same as the first time they’d ended up in the back of the cruiser. 

“C-can I…” He trails off, and Wooyoung thinks he knows what he wants and offers up his hand, only for it to be pushed away.

San scoots back, putting distance between them. He  _ must _ have done something wrong. His teeth worry at his lips and he almost missed the way San’s quivering hands find their way onto his thighs. 

“N-not fingers.” He can’t seem to look at Wooyoung. No matter how he tries, the officer can’t catch his gaze and then it clicks. 

_ “Oh.” _

Wooyoung sucks in a breath. He could say no. He could have also said no the first time if he wanted to, but he’s very certain at that point that that isn’t what he wants. He swallows again, hands going to his fly to assist the other. The pounding of his heart thuds away in his ears, grounding him in the moment despite him feeling like he might float away when San gets his hands on him.

He’s half-hard and it’s kinda cold in the backseat. He hadn’t thought to turn on the car to get the heater going, but he suspects he won’t have to worry about that for long. His eyes squeeze shut just as he feels the fan of San’s breath over him, lips less than a centimeter away from the head of his cock. 

Wooyoung has never been shy about his equipment. He’s strut through the locker room practically naked numerous times; earned himself a nickname for it halfway through the academy that people have thankfully let go. He likes to think — when he’s feeling humble — that he’s a perfectly average-sized man. A few of his partners would beg to differ on that. San might fall in line with them. Wooyoung opened his eyes as the other nearly dives at his cock. He hisses at the sight of his tip sliding past eager lips.

San’s mouth is warm, wet. His head knocks back against the glass of the window as he stares down at the man. A hazy look has come to San’s eyes, lips stretched out prettily by his cock. He’s not sure if the other is really seeing him. His eyes have glossed over, this far off look in them. He can still feel San shaking; he can feel it minutely, but he forgets in favor of the other inching forward. 

He has half a mind to ask if he intends to deepthroat him, but his own question is answered before he asks. The tip of his cock hits the back of San’s throat and the other lets out a hum that vibrates through him. His dick twitches inside San’s mouth and he doesn’t have the self-control to not jerk his hips up into the warmth.

San swallows around him, eyes fluttering shut. He slides back, Wooyoung’s fingers itching to pull him back. The other’s face is flushed, spit dripping down his lip as he adjusts himself on the seat. The leather creaks again as he gets on his stomach, legs bent at the knees and crossed at the ankle with his face between Wooyoung’s thighs. 

His blonde hair fans out over his thigh when San lays his head there. Wooyoung might call him an angel if he didn’t suspect that the man was teasing him now. He mouths wordlessly at Wooyoung’s cock, before he tilts his head to give him a better angle to bob his head over it. Pleasant sighs and hums leave the man, but it feels like torture for Wooyoung who’s still trying his very best  _ not _ to thrust into the other’s mouth. Wants to coil his fingers through the other’s hair, force him further down his shaft until he’s choking.

But he doesn’t. Somehow, he doesn’t and he’s rewarded for is patience as San takes him as far as he can go. Tears prick at the corner of the other’s eyes, and Wooyoung finally touches him when he swipes at one tear before it can roll down San’s cheek. He can feel himself as San angles into the touch and  _ god _ it’s hot.

The other remains still, letting Wooyoung’s cock sit heavy in his mouth. It’s an excruciating moment before he hollows his cheeks, swallows around him again. Wooyoung bites back a groan, though only part of it is muffled.

“You’re really good at this, aren’t you?” With his mouth full, San can’t respond, but his gaze flicks up to the officer. “How many other dicks have you sucked? Or did you practice on someone’s fingers before?” He watches the way San’s cheeks heat, but the man doesn’t stop. It only seems to spur him on. So Wooyoung keeps talking.

“You’re so pretty like this.” He caressed San’s cheek, fingers just shy of his mouth. He felt the under to stick his fingers in alongside his cock, to stretch his lips further and pull more whines from the man. “I bet you would look prettier with me balls deep in you.”

The leather creaks again as San rolls his hips against the seat, whimpering around Wooyoung. He pulls off, a wet pop echoing in the car. Anyone could walk by and see them; peer into the window and hear San’s pretty whines through the glass. His heart thuds away in his chest as the other jerks him to completion, gaze glassy. He’s not sure if it’s that look or when San opened his mouth and locked eyes with Wooyoung. It’s all it takes for Wooyoung to come, a lot less cautious as he groaned. His hands cupped San’s face, keeping it in place long enough to paint it with his cum.

His chest heaves as San comes up to straddle one of his thighs. The first whimper is low as he rolls his hips, rutting up against Wooyoung’s thigh. The officer, for a moment, is in a trance watching him writhe, fingers hooking into the loosened part of his shirt. Wooyoung’s own hands found their way to San’s waist, holding him steady before he lifted his leg and had the other keening. 

They were getting too loud. Someone  _ had _ to be hearing them, and San was on the verge of practically bouncing on his lap. The pants — they were leggings, he noted belated — that clung to the other’s legs is pulled down and San’s a little too loud when Wooyoung gets a hand on his leaking dick. The other buries his face (he’ll deal with the mess later) in Wooyoung’s neck. Hot breath puffs against his sweat-slick skin and moans high and  _ loud _ echo in his ears as Wooyoung pumps his fist in time with San rocking his hips.

He’s not sure how he’s going to explain the mess they’ve made in the backseat of the cruiser when San comes. Wooyoung feels it warm his thigh, and when he looks it’s dripping onto the seat. San goes limp against him, breathing hard. He swallows a comment when the man looks at and smiles, a dimple popping into existence where it really shouldn’t — not with cum still on his face and his cheeks red. 

“So I take it you’re calm now.”

“Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks so much for reading. please expect another late halloween themed part 2 lol
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discountghosts) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/remeremerem)


End file.
